Say Anything
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: This is a songfic about Yukino and Arima of Kare Kano (his and her circumstances) It's about... ah.. just read it! The song it goes to is a song writen by Good Charlotte!! ^^


Say Anything  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kare Kano in any way shape or form. Nor do I own the song Say Anything.. The hotties (Joel, Benji, and Billy.and oh yeah Paul) of Good Charlotte do!  
  
Chii: YAY!! Another Songfic! -loves Good Charlotte-  
  
Audience: Please spare us the injustice and write the fanfic already!  
  
Chii: Hmmm. sounds like something Wufei would say! @_@ Aagh. scary. ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
/Here I am on the phone again and. awkward silences on the other end I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice, but right now, but right now, all I feel is the pain of the fighting starting up again. Don't say a word I know you feel the same, just give me a sign, say anything say anything, please don't walk away, I know you want to stay, just give me a sign, say anything say anything/  
  
Arima and Yukino had been going together for a while now, and they enjoyed having each other's company. They were each equally loyal to each other, and couldn't stand not seeing each other for a certain amount of time.  
  
But, lately, Yukino had had to do extra work and she was also tutoring more of her classmates. And Arima joined the soccer team, so he had to travel more.  
  
They were fine with this arrangement to a certain extent. and one day, Arima completely blew up in Yukino's face.  
  
It was after school and Arima and Yukino were talking on the phone. Neither of them had to work or play any sports, so it was a rare occasion.  
  
"Yukino. may I pose a question?" Arima asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." She smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come to any of my games or come to watch me at any of my practices?"  
  
/Some say that time changes best friends can become strangers, but I don't want that no not for you, If you just stay with me we can make it through/  
  
"Arima. we've had this talk before, I'm busy after school tutoring people and then there is all the extra credit work I have been doing."  
  
"Yukino, I thought we were going to take time off from things so that we can be together."  
  
"Well," Yukino thought, "why don't we just spend certain days together?"  
  
"No, I want to be able to see you every day."  
  
/So here we are again, same old argument, now I'm wondering if things will ever change./  
  
"Well, why don't you just take off of Soccer for a week and come help me with tutoring?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Or why don't you take off tutoring for a week and watch me play?" he suggested.  
  
"Arima, I am too dedicated to helping our friends to just take off for a week." Yukino said, rather frustrated now.  
  
"And you should know how I feel about soccer!" Arima said, nearly yelling by this point.  
  
"You know what Arima?" Yukino yelled through clenched teeth, "It's OVER!"  
  
"What???" Arima asked flabbergasted.  
  
"What? Do you need me to spell it out for you? O-V-E-R! OVER!" she said crying and hung up the phone.  
  
The next week at school, Yukino didn't say anything to Arima, although Arima tried to talk to her. Arima knew what this was, a rejection.  
  
Yukino had not laughed for a week and a half, and she was beginning to go back to her old ways. An ego-maniac. and no matter how hard her family tried, they could not boost her spirits.  
  
Arima lay in his bed staring out the window thinking of one thing and one thing only. Yukino. why had he gone and tried to pressure her out of tutoring their classmates.? Why had he been so stupid??  
  
All Arima wanted to see was Yukino's bright smiling face just once more.  
  
/When will you laugh again? Laugh like you did back when we'd make noise till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind all the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time after time after time./  
  
It was after school 2 weeks after Arima and Yukino's break up. Arima walked up to Yukino and whispered in her ear, "Meet me after school, by the cherry trees."  
  
Yukino looked down, and nodded.  
  
{AFTER SCHOOL}  
  
"What do you want?" Yukino asked, highly annoyed.  
  
"To apologize," Arima answered.  
  
Yukino looked at the ground as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Yuki, please, try to understand that I still love you, no less than before." He began.  
  
"I don't have time for any of your cover up bull shit!" she said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Yukino, please, just let me get this out. "  
  
She stopped and listened; she decided that everyone has to have a right to explain things.  
  
/Don't say a word I know you feel the same, just give me a sign, say anything say anything, please don't walk away, I know you want to stay, just give me a sign, say anything, say anything./  
  
"I had no idea what was going through my mind, I guess I was just going ballistic because we weren't able to spend time together like we used to, and that drove me mad, I only wanted to be with you, and only you, and I still feel that way, and if only you would give me another chance, I can prove to you that I love you, please Yukino."  
  
Yukino turned around and tears rolled over her cheeks. She rushed up to Arima and kissed him every so slightly. Arima then wrapped his arms around her and held her that way. he was happy, and so was she.  
  
Arima felt as if he were in a world where nothing but him and Yukino mattered. he decided to quit the soccer team and help Yukino with the tutoring. He would never let anything get in the way of their love again. 


End file.
